


Art for the Pros Big Bang:  The Morning Gift

by Hisstah



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisstah/pseuds/Hisstah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the art I made for the Pros Big Bang story written by moth2fic . Her story is called  <i><b>"The Morning Gift"</b></i> and it can be found at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/545593"> here</a></p><p>The Master Post of the story is posted also <a href="http://ci5-boxoftricks.livejournal.com/"> here</a> at</p><p>The Morning Gift<br/>oil on canvas board<br/>12"-h x 9"-w<br/>Please enjoy the story and let her know how much you liked it! Thanks for looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for the Pros Big Bang:  The Morning Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Morning Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/545593) by [moth2fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic). 



  



End file.
